Pretend Princess
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: When a certain Prince Charming asks Miyako to marry him her life soon turns upside down.


**Cosmic:** puffs and ruffs age 14 and if there are any OCs they would be their given age

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

There was always a story I admired as a little girl, Cinderella. How she had the patience to live with her step sisters and step mother. My favorite part had to be when she transformed so she could become the belle of the ball. Every little girl has dreamed of being a princess, but it now it just seems like such a childish dream.

"What if I were a princess?" I say out loud softly from my day dreaming as I rested my elbows on my knees and put my chin in the palms of my hand.

"I could make you my princess, Miyako-chan" one of my admirers said to me with shining eyes.

"No, I can" the another boy said pushing the other boy out of the way.

I looked to both of them and gave them a smile and they swooned at the sight of it. I sighed and looked around the playground where little kids were at play. The only things these boys like about me is my looks and they think I'm a ditz well, I sorta am, but not a big enough one to not know who a player is and where they stare.

I want someone who will admire me for my personality more than my looks; it's simple enough right? I got off the park bench and dusted off my dress not wanting to get it dirty and then grabbed my other shopping bags. I walked slowly through out the busy streets of Tokyo until I was in the outskirts and wondered into some old looking town without me noticing at all until now.

'Maybe, I should pay attention a little bit better' I thought to myself with a giggle. I continued to walk through the little town until I saw an old well. I looked at it with one more glance and smiled to myself remembering a scene in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. I quickly ran over to the well and then put my bags to my sides.

"I'm dreaming" I said into the well and waited to hear my echo.

'I'm dreaming' I heard my voice say and I couldn't help, but giggle

"For the one I love" I say into the well with a smile.

'For the one I love' my echo repeated.

"To find me, today" I say singing the last part.

'To find me-'

"Are you an idiot or something?" I heard a familiar voice say and I turned around face to face with Himeoko.

"W-well, I was just-"

"What being a little kid by playing princess? Please, honey are you trying to make yourself a laughing stalk?" She asked glaring at me and then flipped her hair. "You may have the looks, but you'll probably just end up like Cinderella without the Prince Charming, only to be stuck with dishes and rats" she spat at me and she looked at me and her gaze softened a bit. "Listen I'm only looking out for you, I may sound like I'm being harsher than I mean to, but you wouldn't want your dreams to never happen, right? I'm only helping you realize that" she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to her and I felt a teary eyed. 'She's probably right and she's only looking out for me' I thought to myself and gave her a weak smile and nodded my head. "Thank you for looking out for me, I appreciate it. I better get going now" I say grabbing my bags and bolting off with tears stinging my eyes.

I let the tears roll down my cheeks blurring my vision as I continued to run until something hard blocked my path and I fell to the ground.

"Hey can you watch where you're going I'm in a rush" a muscular voice

said angrily and I continuously bowed, my tears still blinding me. "Why are you crying, is it because your hurt?" He asked, his voice now calmer and softer as he began to hover over me.

"I-I-I'm fine pl-please don't" I said, but couldn't finish my sentence because I was crying so much.

"Please don't cry and show me your smile" he said and I felt warm hand brush away my tears. "Here look" he said and I slowly opened my eyes to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and he was stretching out his face and then switched to making various other funny faces.

I couldn't help but laugh at them and I slowly forgot about what Himeoko had said.

"Wow" he said looking at me now and I blushed a soft shade of pink.

'I probably look like a mess right now' I thought to myself as I brushed my hands through my right pigtail.

"They're right when they say the best make-up on a girl is her smile" he said continuing to look me over and I blushed a darker shade of pink.

"Th-thank you" I stutter looking down and then looked up to see his blue eyes staring back at me. His eyes soon lit up and then his hands clamped over mine.

"Will you marry me?"

**Babbles:** *swoons* That was so cute, if I was her I would definitely take up his offer

**Blah:** No way you couldn't possibly like that guy!

**Babbles: **Why would you care who I like?

**Blah:** *blushing* Who says I like you!

**Babbles: **No one!

**Cosmic: ***looks between the two and sighs* Now then I have two more princess story ideas... I think I might keep one for Ali and put it up on fictionpress and I'll give the other one away somehow. I think I'll just do a guessing game like I usually do, okay who can guess my real name? I'll give you one hint: it's the name of a flower. SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE, to guess my name ^^. Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows for my other princess stories I'm glad you like them soo much. I'm half asleep right now so... I want to sleep

**Blah:** we all know she doesn't own the ppgz as well as Disney's Snow White and Cinderella


End file.
